


Pośród ciemności

by MJagiel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJagiel/pseuds/MJagiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilka lat po Sądnym Dniu Roy Mustang przygotowuje się do objęcia stanowiska naczelnika sił zbrojnych Amestris. Niespodziewanie w odwiedziny przyjeżdża starszy z braci Elric, Edward, by zakończyć swoje sprawy. Roy postanawia wykorzystać umiejętności młodego alchemika do własnych celów.<br/>Spojrzenie na to, jak można ratować ludzi przed nimi samymi.<br/>!!!SPOILERY!!! Jeśli nie czytałaś/eś mangi lub nie widziałaś/eś anime - wejście na własną odpowiedzialność!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

ROK 1919. 26 SIERPNIA  
AMESTRIS. CENTRALA  
KWATERA GŁÓWNA ARMII AMESTRIS  
GODZINA 12:49

Na błękitnym niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki, wobec czego żar na ulicach panował niesłychany. Większość ludzi, zgodnie z apelami nadawanymi w radio, postanowiła pozostać w domu, jednakże ci, którzy musieli wyjść, chyłkiem przemykali cieniem wzdłuż budynków. Tylko gdzieniegdzie można było spotkać odpoczywających podróżnych i turystów – chłodzących się w stojącej przy Placu Defilad fontannie lub skrytych pod parasolami przy kawiarnianych ogródkach.  
Jedyną rzeczą, która mogła dać teraz ulgę, był stojący na biurku elektryczny wiatraczek.  
Roy Mustang uśmiechnął się, czując delikatne podmuchy chłodnego powietrza. Roy musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że był sprytny – zakosił ten wiatrak z magazynu, przekupując młodą pracownicę randką, by wpisała urządzenie w protokół zniszczenia. Tym oto sposobem wiatrak zniknął z kartotek kwatery, by ponownie pojawić się jako własne wyposażenie biura generała broni Roya Mustanga.  
Tak, po wydarzeniach związanych z Sądnym Dniem Roy awansował do stopnia generała i teraz jedyne, co dzieli go od upragnionego stołka, to stary Grumman. Ale już niedługo – za dwa lata, gdy Grumman przejdzie na zasłużoną emeryturę, Roy w końcu znajdzie się tam, gdzie chciał.  
A obecnie, no cóż, ślęczy w narożnym gabinecie w zachodnim skrzydle kwatery i próbuje rozwiązać niecierpiące zwłoki sprawy związane z Ishvarem. Odbudowa miasta przebiega według planów, mieszkańcy wciąż napływają na tamte tereny – zasługa Scara, który własnym życiem poświadczył, że armia nie jest już wrogiem Ishvarczyków. Cholerna Olivier!  
Roy westchnął i odgarnął na bok wpadającą w oczy grzywkę. Omiótł spojrzeniem gabinet.  
Ściany zastawione wypełnionymi po brzegi książkami i skoroszytami biblioteczkami. W rogu koło drzwi jakiś więdnący kwiatek. Na środku drogocenny karminowy dywan, na którym stały dwie sofy i stolik. Pod oknem było biurko, przy którym siedział. Na blacie w równym rządku znajdowały się segregatory na bieżącą korespondencję, plik raportów, kałamarz z piórem oraz telefon.  
Żywego ducha w zasięgu wzroku. Samotność – urok wysokich stanowisk.  
Roy westchnął ponownie, by jakimkolwiek dźwiękiem przerwać monotonne pyrkotanie wiatraczka i tykanie zegarka. Niestety, przegrywał tę batalię. Podparł głowę na ręce i kilkakrotnie postukał palcami w blat.  
Nudy.  
Gorąc.  
…  
Cisza.  
Mustang znów westchnął i odwrócił wzrok za okno. Zawsze to lepsza perspektywa niż gapienie się w pustkę gabinetu.  
Niespodziewanie telefon na biurku rozdzwonił się. Dla Roya było to tak nieoczekiwane, że przez chwilę wpatrywał się w aparat, nim raczył podnieść słuchawkę.  
\- Przy telefonie – mruknął.  
\- Panie generale, przyszedł do pana interesant. – W słuchawce zatrzeszczał głos jego sekretarki. – Nie był umówiony, jednakże usilnie nalega na spotkanie.  
Interesant?, zdziwił się Roy, drapiąc po podbródku. Ostatnim „interesantem”, którego przyjmował, był Miles w zeszłym tygodniu z wiadomością od Północnej Ściany Briggs. Nie spodziewał się nikogo.  
\- Panie generale? – Sekretarka najwyraźniej zaniepokoiła się przedłużającą się ciszą.  
Z drugiej strony, kimkolwiek był ten „interesant”, zawsze to jakieś towarzystwo.  
\- Kto to jest? – zapytał w końcu Roy.  
Usłyszał, jak sekretarka z ulgą westchnęła.  
\- Niestety, osobnik odmówił podania swoich personaliów – zaraportowała. – Powiedział, że „to ma być niespodzianka”.  
\- Niespodzianka? – zdziwił się.  
\- Tak jest, wedle jego słów, panie generale. Co począć z interesantem?  
\- Przyślijcie go do mnie – odparł Mustang, wzruszając ramionami. Zawsze to jakaś odskocznia od tej bezosobowej rutyny.  
\- Tak jest, panie generale. Odprowadzimy go do pana generała pod eskortą.  
Kliknięcie. Roy odłożył słuchawkę na widełki i ponownie spojrzał za okno.  
Niebieski.  
Co za nostalgia.  
Rozległo się delikatne pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Wejść – mruknął Roy, odwracając się w stronę gabinetu. Poprawił rękawy munduru i położył na blacie splecione dłonie. Pozory dostojności.  
Drzwi uchyliły się i stanął w nich żołnierz. Zasalutował.  
\- Generale, przyprowadziliśmy interesanta.  
\- Dziękuję. Spocznijcie i wprowadźcie go.  
\- Tak jest! – Stuknięcie obcasów. Żołnierz wszedł do środka, przytrzymał drzwi i skinął na kogoś na korytarzu. Weszła dwójka osób – „interesant” i kolejny żołnierz.  
Oczy Mustanga zaświeciły się. A jednak nie będzie się już nudził!  
Pomiędzy dwójką wojskowych stał nie kto inny jak sam Stalowy Alchemik, Edward Elric, z jak zawsze długimi blond włosami związanymi w kucyka, w luźnym T-shircie i długich spodniach, z płaszczem przewieszonym przez ramię i walizką w ręce.  
Stalowy uśmiechnął się zadziornie.  
\- Przez chwilę myślałem, że już mózg mi się zblazował. Pytam się w recepcji, gdzie znajdę Płomiennego pułkownika, a tu mnie do jakiegoś generała wysyłają. Proszę-proszę, dochrapałeś się swojego stołka.  
Mustang również się uśmiechnął, jednak tak zaplótł dłonie przed twarzą, by nie było tego widać.  
\- No cóż, Stalowy, widzę, że w końcu otrzymam od ciebie zwrot swojej pożyczki. Wyskakuj z kasy.  
Roy widział, jak chłopak skrzywił się.  
\- Ile to było? Czterysta cenzów? – mruknął, oklepując się po kieszeniach.  
\- Nie kituj mi tu, Stalowy! Pięćset dwadzieścia!  
\- Wolne żarty! – parsknął Elric, podchodząc i bez pozwolenia rozsiadając się na sofie. Walizkę postawił koło podłokietnika, a płaszcz rzucił na oparcie. – Chociaż część powinieneś mi odliczyć za przysługę z 1915 roku! Tyle jesteś mi winny!  
Mustang zaśmiał się bezgłośnie. Spojrzał na oniemiałych mundurowych, stojących w drzwiach.  
\- Możecie odejść. – Machnął na nich ręką. – Albo czekajcie. – Powstrzymał ostatniego żołnierza, nim ten zdążył zamknąć za sobą drzwi. – Napijesz się czegoś? – zwrócił się do Stalowego.  
\- Z chęcią, ale poproszę coś zimnego. Bez specjalności zakładu. – Edward uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, wachlując się koszulką.  
\- Jasne. Przynieście zimną oranżadę i coś do jedzenia – rozkazał, na co wojskowy zasalutował i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Zostali sami.  
Roy obserwował, jak Edward rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu i analizuje.  
\- Dawnośmy się nie widzieli, co nie, Stalowy? – Roy postanowił rozpocząć rozmowę. – Z cztery lata to już będzie.  
\- Ano będzie – mruknął Ed, patrząc w końcu na Mustanga. – Dopiero teraz widzę, ile się pozmieniało podczas mojej nieobecności.  
\- Urosłeś. – Roy uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- Posiwiałeś, stary koniu. – Ed wyszczerzył zęby.  
Mustang prychnął.  
\- Widzę, że jednak przez te lata język ci się nie przytępił. Złośliwy jak zwykle.  
Elric wzruszył ramionami, wygodnie rozkładając się na sofie.  
\- To moja wizytówka. Po niej ludzie mnie rozpoznają. Chciałem zrobić wejście smoka, ale zostałem powstrzymany. Niefajnie.  
\- Zaleta wysokiego stanowiska.  
\- Właśnie widzę. – Roy wyprostował się, gdy złote oczy chłopaka spoczęły na nim. Widział w tym spojrzeniu litość. – Wygodnie siedzi się samemu?  
Zapadła cisza.  
Mustang przełknął ślinę. Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć smarkaczowi.  
Żałosne, panie generale, pomyślał.  
Ciche pukanie do drzwi i po chwili weszła jego sekretarka z tacą, na której stał dzbanek z chłodną oranżadą, dwie szklanki i talerz kanapek z sałatą i pomidorem. Kobieta postawiła tacę na stoliku, rozstawiła naczynia i ponalewała napoju do szklanek.  
\- Proszę bardzo – powiedziała, stawiając szkło przed Elrikiem.  
\- Dzięki. – Ed uśmiechnął się szeroko, na co kobieta zarumieniła się.  
\- Możesz odejść – mruknął Mustang, zwracając na siebie jej spojrzenie. – Jeśli jeszcze będziemy czegoś potrzebować, dam znać.  
\- Tak jest, panie generale. – Kobieta wyprostowała się. Jeszcze raz spojrzała na Elrika, a gdy ten puścił do niej oczko, ponownie spłonęła rumieńcem i szybko wyszła.  
Roy wstał zza biurka i przeniósł się na sofę naprzeciwko blondyna.  
\- Podrywasz mój personel, Stalowy? – zapytał, sięgając po napój. Upił łyka, po czym dodał: - Pod moim nosem? Niewybaczalne!  
\- Ktoś musi – mruknął Edward, zabierając z talerza kanapkę. Ugryzł. – A łe’fta gue?  
Mustang zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Że co proszę?  
Ed przełknął z trudem i wysapał:  
\- Reszta gdzie? Podporucznik Havoc, pani porucznik i inni? Myślałem, że mieliście plan opanowania świata?  
Wargi Mustanga drgnęły w delikatnym uśmiechu.  
\- Do tego trzeba być Bogiem – mruknął, obracając szklankę w dłoniach. – Nie, każdy z nas poszedł inną drogą, chociaż widujemy się od czasu do czasu. Wiem, że Havoc i Breda wspólnie wzięli się za jakiś biznes. Chyba otworzyli firmę detektywistyczną.  
\- Fiu! – gwizdnął Edward, biorąc się za kolejną kanapkę. – Poszaleli. A inni?  
\- Fuery zaciągnął się do radia, a Falman wziął się za tajne akta. Sprawdza, co takiego jeszcze w tajemnicy nawywijała poprzednia generacja.  
\- A pani porucznik?  
\- Jest adiutantem głównodowodzącego. – Mustang odwrócił wzrok od okna, w które już jakiś czas się wpatrywał, i spojrzał na Stalowego, w którego ustach znikała kolejna kanapka. – Hej, nie rozpędzaj się tak z tym jedzeniem!  
\- No h’uo? ‘Uofny ‘eftem! – krzyknął Edward, wpychając ostatni kawałek. – Żałujesz mi?!  
Roy westchnął i złapał się za głowę.  
\- Ależ skądże! Na zdrowie! – sarknął.  
Nieoczekiwanie Stalowy zerwał się z siedziska i groźnie wycelował palcem w Mustanga. Roy spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
\- Więc twierdzisz, że muszę więcej jeść, żeby urosnąć, tak?! – ryknął Elric, wymachując ręką. – Że jestem kurduplem?!  
Roy roześmiał się.  
Po tylu latach Stalowy w żadnym razie nie przypominał już kurdupla. Urósł, i to sporo, może być teraz tylko kilka centymetrów niższy od niego. W dodatku wyostrzyły mu się rysy twarzy. Zmężniał, to widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Nie był już tym samym dzieciakiem co parę lat temu, przed Sądnym Dniem.  
\- Tak, jesteś kurduplem – przytaknął. Uniósł dłoń, gdy tylko usłyszał ciche skrzypienie drzwi. – Spokojnie, nic mi nie grozi – mruknął, kątem oka spoglądając na dwójkę żołnierzy stojących w progu, z pistoletami wycelowanymi w Elrika. – Odejść. Ale przynieście więcej kanapek.  
Wojskowi zasalutowali.  
\- Tak jest, panie generale!  
Drzwi ponownie się zamknęły.  
\- Jeez, ale popylina – jęknął Stalowy, opadając z powrotem na sofę. Rozłożył szeroko ramiona, a głowę położył na oparciu. – Pierdnąć już nie można, bo od razu wpadają zobaczyć, czy bomba nie wybuchła.  
Roy wybałuszył oczy.  
\- Ciekawy dobór słownictwa, nie powiem. Więc to bombę ukrywasz w tej walizce? – zaciekawił się, brodą wskazując na stojący obok sofy kuferek.  
\- Haha! – zaśmiał się Edward, pochylając głowę. Spojrzał kątem oka na Mustanga. – Przychodzę się rozliczyć.  
\- Oddasz swój dług?  
\- Bez przesady! – Machnął ręką. – Przyjacielowi nie umorzysz?!  
\- Przyjacielowi? Ha! Dobre sobie! – Roy pochylił się w stronę chłopaka. – Ile razy groziłeś, że przemodelujesz mi twarz?  
\- Ty za to obiecywałeś, że wrzucisz Ala do laboratorium! – odpalił Stalowy, również się pochylając.  
Roy wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Najwyraźniej jesteśmy kwita.  
Widział, jak Elrikowi zaświeciły się oczy. Wciąż był dzieckiem.  
\- Czyli…?  
\- Jesteśmy kwita, gdy tylko oddasz mi kasę – dokończył, z radością obserwując złość malującą się na twarzy chłopaka.  
\- Sknera! – bąknął Stalowy, zakładając ręce na piersi i z niezadowoleniem odwracając się.  
Mustang z nonszalancją upił oranżady.  
\- Więc? Czym zawdzięczam sobie twoją dzisiejszą wizytę po czterech latach nieobecności? Przypomniałeś sobie o przedłużeniu licencji?  
\- Coś w tym stylu – burknął Elric, wychylony przez podłokietnik i zawzięcie szperając we wnętrzu walizki. – Po Sądnym Dniu tak szybko wyjechaliśmy z Alem, że nawet nie zdążyłem pozamykać niektórych swoich spraw. O! Jest. – Edward wyprostował się. – Bierz. Już mi się nie przyda.  
Roy ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na mały metalowy przedmiot leżący na wyciągniętej ręce chłopaka. Poczuł nieznany ucisk w gardle.  
\- Jesteś pewny, że już go nie potrzebujesz? – zapytał, odbierając od Elrika srebrny zegarek, jego symbol Państwowego Alchemika. Obudowa była cała zarysowana, gdzieniegdzie widoczne były zaschnięte plamy krwi. Otworzył go: na wewnętrznej stronie koperty wydrapany był napis. – Weź to jeszcze przemyśl, co?  
Mustang położył zegarek pośrodku stolika, w równej odległości od każdego z nich.  
\- Co mam przemyśleć? – mruknął cicho Ed, opierając głowę na ręce. Nieobecnym wzrokiem spojrzał za okno. – Nie jestem już Państwowym Alchemikiem. Jak sam słusznie zauważyłeś, od czterech lat nie przedłużyłem licencji.  
\- Myślisz, że ten, kto uratował kraj przed całkowitym zniszczeniem, nie zasługuje na dożywotnią licencję? – Roy wychylił się w przód.  
Ed uśmiechnął się.  
\- Dożywotnią, co? Dobre sobie…  
Ciche pukanie. Ponownie przyszła sekretarka z tacą z nowymi kanapkami i dodatkową lemoniadą. Uprzątnęła brudne naczynia i skierowała się do drzwi.  
Roy odczekał, aż te zamkną się za nią, po czym kontynuował:  
\- Posłuchaj mnie, Ed. Wiem, że wiele się wydarzyło, ale na serio chcesz zrezygnować z armii? Masz jakieś lepsze perspektywy?  
\- Nie mam żadnych perspektyw. – Edward spojrzał na niego. Roy widział w tych złotych oczach całkowite wypalenie. – To koniec, rozumiesz? Mówiłem wtedy przecież. To koniec Stalowego Alchemika.  
Mustang z niedowierzaniem opadł na oparcie.  
Poddał się, pomyślał.  
\- I tak zwyczajnie odpuszczasz?  
\- Nie odpuszczam. Prawda jest taka, że to – Edward złożył dłonie – już nie działa. I nie zadziała.  
\- Ale danchemia…?  
\- Myślisz, że nie próbowałem? Czaję ten cały „puls smoka”, wyczuwam go, ale nie mogę transmutować. W zamian za to odzyskałem brata. – Edward wpatrzył się w swoją prawą, ludzką rękę. – Wysoka to była cena, ale dzisiaj zrobiłbym to samo.  
\- Jak nie danchemia, zawsze znajdziesz coś innego! Może znają jakieś techniki w Aerugo, Drachmie lub gdzie indziej! – Mustang nie mógł patrzeć na to, jak Ed powoli umiera. Już raz widział coś takiego: umierającego alchemika.  
\- A co, według ciebie, robiłem przez ostatnie lata? Gdzie był Al? Już nic… nie da się zrobić. Heh! – Odgarnął z czoła blond włosy i zakrył oczy ramieniem. – Już nic… nie zrobię…  
Roy pochylił głowę i wpatrzył się w swoje mocno zaciśnięte dłonie.  
\- I co teraz zamierzasz? – zapytał Roy, by przerwać ciszę, która zapadła po słowach Eda.  
\- Pojadę do Resembool. Obiecałem Winry, że wrócę. Spróbuję… żyć. Ha… Hahaha!  
Roy patrzył, jak siedzący naprzeciwko chłopak śmieje się histerycznie. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na to, że zwabieni niepokojącymi dźwiękami podwładni stoją w drzwiach.  
\- Jak?! Jak ja mam… tak bez alchemii! – krzyknął Edward, przyciskając pięści do oczu. Mustang widział, jak po jego policzkach płyną łzy. – Poradzę sobie bez ręki… bez obu nóg! Ale alchemia była całym moim życiem! Jak mam żyć bez życia?!  
Roy zacisnął dłonie z bezsilnej złości. Spuścił głowę. Czuł się pokonany.  
Gdy Brama zabrała mu wzrok wiedział, że to jeszcze nie jest koniec. Wciąż miał cel. Cały czas stali przy nim przyjaciele. Nadal mógł walczyć.  
Miał alchemię.  
Gdy zaczynał przyzwyczajać się do mroku, pojawił się Marcoh z kamieniem filozoficznym i oddał mu światło. Ale mrok mu nie przeszkadzał – miał przecież płomienie, które go rozświetlały. Jednakże chłopiec po drugiej stronie stołu cały czas żył w mroku, a teraz stracił swoje ostatnie światło. Pozostała mu tylko…  
Ciemność.  
Mustang wstał ze swojego miejsca i odszedł stolik, by móc usiąść koło Elrika. Przez chwilę obserwował, jak ten próbuje bezskutecznie otrzeć mokre policzki, po czym bezwiednie objął blondyna, zamykając go w swoich objęciach. Oparł brodę o czubek głowy chłopca. Czuł, jak Ed drży i desperacko wczepia się palcami obu rąk w jego mundur, płacząc coraz rzewniej.  
Co to jest, ta pustka?, pomyślał Roy, odruchowo głaszcząc drżące plecy młodego alchemika. To obezwładniające otępienie? Czy tego nam zazdrościłyście, homunkulusy? Tej bezsilności?  
\- Nie poddawaj się, Stalowy – wykrztusił Mustang przez ściśnięte gardło. Przycisnął chłopca bliżej. – Słyszysz? Nie załamuj się! To jeszcze nie koniec świata! Alchemia to nie tylko transmutacja, to też nauka. Wiedza. Ty ją przecież ciągle masz, no nie? Tego nikt ci nie zabierze! Słyszysz?  
\- Tak – jęknął żałośnie Elric, z twarzą przyciśniętą do klatki piersiowej mężczyzny.  
\- Pamiętaj, nie jesteś sam, Stalowy. Masz swoich przyjaciół. Zawsze masz dokąd wracać. Są ludzie, którym na tobie zależy. Rozumiesz? Nie jesteś sam. Słyszysz?!  
\- Tak! – zaszlochał Ed, chwytając Roya za nadgarstki, jakby bojąc się, że bez tego dotyku upadnie i już się nie podniesie.  
Roy spojrzał ponad głową blondyna na nadal stojących w progu podwładnych i samym zmrużeniem oczu dał im jasno znać, że mają jak najszybciej wyjść i zamknąć za sobą drzwi najciszej jak tylko potrafili. Gdy tylko zniknęli z pola widzenia, Roy odsunął od siebie chłopca na wyciągnięcie ramion. Edward wciągnął głośno powietrze z dźwiękiem, który przypominał jęk człowieka w ostatniej chwili wypływającego na powierzchnię lodowatej wody. Wciąż trzymał Mustanga za przeguby i wpatrywał się w niego wystraszonymi oczyma.  
Czego ty się tak boisz?, myślał Roy, kciukami ocierając łzy nagromadzone w kącikach złotych oczu. Co to był za strach, który zmusił cię do przyjścia tu do mnie? Co ty… chciałeś zrobić?  
I nagle na Roya spłynęło oświecenie. Z zaskoczeniem patrzył na łkającego chłopca.  
To nie zostało powiedziane wprost, to tylko jego przypuszczenia, ale podejrzewał, że z dużą dokładnością wiedział, co chodziło po głowie Stalowego od dłuższego czasu i co skłoniło go do odwiedzenia Centrali. Sam przecież to powiedział – nie miał już przed sobą żadnych perspektyw, chciał pozamykać swoje sprawy.  
To nie były przyjacielskie odwiedziny, tylko pożegnanie.  
Siedzący przed nim dzieciak chciał skończyć wszystko, jednakże targające nim wątpliwości zmusiły go do przyjazdu do Centrali. Dlaczego? Głupie pytanie: Ala nie ma w kraju – Mustang wiedział, że młody Elric jest obecnie gościem na dworze cesarza Xing, a ojciec braci zmarł krótko po Sądnym Dniu. Kto więc jeszcze pozostaje?  
On – Roy Mustang, Płomienny Alchemik.  
\- Ed… Ty chyba nie…?  
Nadgarstki Mustanga zapłonęły żywym ogniem pod wpływem mocnego zacisku dłoni Elrika. Pomimo bólu mężczyzna nie wypuścił twarzy chłopca. Cały czas wpatrywał się w duże złote oczy, w których na powrót nagromadziły się łzy.  
Panika. Ucieczka.  
Dopiero teraz zauważył, jak w wykonaniu Stalowego wygląda prawdziwe przerażenie.  
\- Edward… Ed, spokojnie. Nie będę na ciebie krzyczał… Ed, spójrz na mnie. – Roy starał się mówić spokojnie, ale żadne słowa zdawały się nie docierać do blondyna. Gdy szarpanie nie przyniosło oczekiwanych efektów, chłopak zaczął bić po rękach.  
\- Puszczaj! – skamlał żałośnie, walcząc i starając się opanować łzy. – No już, puść mnie!  
Roy wiedział, że nie może spełnić jego żądania. Jeśli go puści, Elric zwieje i koniec. Z drugiej strony siłowanie się z nim też nie było dobrym rozwiązaniem. Wiedział, że Stalowy nie użył jeszcze całej swojej siły, a powoli oboje zbliżali się do punktu, gdzie zwycięstwo może zależeć od tego, który któremu pierwszy porządnie grzmotnie.  
\- Ed, proszę… Uspokój się i porozmawiajmy!... Spójrz na mnie!  
\- Powiedziałem PUSZCZAJ!  
Kątem oka zauważył, jak Edward bierze zamach pięścią. Nie czekając na cios, wykorzystał swoją przewagę i uderzył wcześniej. Był przygotowany na kontratak, jednakże to, co nastąpiło, zszokowało go. Zastygł z uniesioną dłonią.  
Siła, której użył Mustang spowodowała, że głowa chłopca odskoczyła, przez co Ed całym ciałem upadł na stolik, przewracając dzbanek z oranżadą i rozbijając szklanki. Zamiast jednak jak zwykle poderwać się i oddać, blondyn zsunął się z blatu i skulił na podłodze z dłońmi przy zranionym policzku, drżąc i płacząc.  
Roy patrzył na pokonanego chłopca, lecz po chwili zreflektował się. Spojrzał na drzwi, czy czasem i tym razem mundurowi nie zechcieli zobaczyć, co się dzieje, ale najwidoczniej miał szczęście – drzwi pozostały zamknięte. Odetchnął i ponownie przeniósł wzrok na Edwarda. Wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku.  
\- Dalej Ed, chodź. Pomogę ci wstać.  
Chłopiec nie poruszył się.  
\- Nie wydurniaj się, Ed. Wstań. No już.  
Nadal zero reakcji.  
Przestraszony nie na żarty Mustang kucnął obok Elrika i potrząsnął nim delikatnie.  
\- Hej, Ed. Słyszysz mnie? Co się…  
\- Dzięki.  
Mustang zastygł w bezruchu. Nie to spodziewał się usłyszeć. Dziwna sytuacja – właśnie wygrzmocił Stalowemu, a ten jak gdyby nigdy nic mu dziękuje. Może użył zbyt dużej siły?  
Roy spojrzał na swoją dłoń.  
Niemożliwe.  
\- Ed, wszystko w porządku? – Roy wolał się upewnić. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.  
\- Jak najbardziej – mruknął Elric, wciąż nie poruszając się. Na szczęście przestał już płakać. – Od razu lepiej mi się myśli. Najwyraźniej raz na jakiś czas muszę od kogoś porządnie oberwać.  
Mustang odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. Opadł na oparcie.  
\- To może raczysz mi wytłumaczyć tą pieprzoną akcję? Wiesz, nie musiałeś od razu odgrywać tego całego przedstawienia, wystarczyło poprosić, a z chęcią bym ci lunął.  
Ed uśmiechnął się kątem ust.  
\- Tego jestem pewien. Chyba potrzebowałem… by ktoś ustawił mnie do pionu.  
Mustang delikatnie trącił czubkiem buta nogę chłopca. Gdy ten odwrócił spojrzenie w jego stronę, Roy wyciągnął rękę.  
\- Wstawaj. Nie chcę rozmawiać, gdy jeden z nas udaje trupa.  
Edward pochwycił dłoń i podniósł się. Rozmasowując sobie policzek rozejrzał się dookoła oszacowując, jakich zniszczeń przyniosła ich mała bójka.  
\- Sorki – powiedział, wskazując na zalany oranżadą dywan.  
\- Mam go gdzieś! I tak mi się nie podobał. Siadaj w końcu i gadaj.  
Elric wyszczerzył zęby i usiadł na kanapie. Splótł dłonie pod podbródkiem. Zamyślił się.  
Roy rozsiadł się wygodnie i założył ramię na oparcie. Wpatrzył się uważnie w twarz chłopca.  
\- Więc? – zagadnął w końcu, gdy cisza zdawała się nie mieć końca. – Co takiego zmusiło cię do tego mordobicia?  
Ed podparł głowę na dłoni i spojrzał na Mustanga kątem oka.  
\- Myślę, że to była… panika.  
\- Panika?  
\- Tak. – Blondyn zamyślił się. – Bałem się… Boję się przyszłości. Czuję, że jestem… - Edward spojrzał na swoje dłonie. – Bezsilny.  
Roy poprawił się.  
\- Brak perspektyw? – podsunął.  
Ed skinął głową.  
\- Absolutny brak. Chociaż jest jedna, ale… - Na jego ustach pojawił się nikły uśmiech. – Obiecaliśmy sobie z Alem, że nigdy nie… Nikomu nie odbierzemy życia. Byłoby tak głupio… Trochę. Ale to uczucie pustki mnie paraliżuje. Nie chcę czuć go przez resztę życia… Rozumiesz?  
Ed spojrzał mu w oczy. Roy widział, jak chłopak zmaga się sam ze sobą.  
Tak, doskonale wiedział, co to za pustka. Po wojnie w Ishvarze też ją czuł. I też niewiele mu brakowało, by tego nie zakończyć. W ten czy inny sposób.  
Myślę, że jeśli każdy będzie starał się chronić tych niżej od siebie, to my, ludzie, mamy szansę przetrwać, co?, pomyślał, uśmiechając się nikle. Tak, tylko że nie zawsze trzeba ich osłonić. Nieraz wystarczy tylko zatrzymać, dać cel.  
\- Za dwa lata zostanę głównodowodzącym – oznajmił.  
Edward zwiesił głowę.  
\- Gratuluję – mruknął. – Należy ci się ten stołek po tym wszystkim.  
\- Dzięki. Ale ja nie o tym. Zamierzam zmienić ten kraj. Wiąże się to z pewnym ryzykiem i masą pracy, dlatego szukam ochotników. Myślę, że taki narwany koleś jak ty będzie się do tego idealnie nadawał.  
Stalowy spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem.  
\- Jeśli myślisz, że zagonisz mnie za biurko, to się grubo mylisz.  
Roy westchnął, zagarniając w tył grzywkę.  
\- Czy ty zawsze musisz być tak negatywnie nastawiony? Nawet nie wysłuchałeś jeszcze, jaki mam idealny plan!  
Ed podparł głowę i z rozbawieniem wpatrzył się mężczyznę.  
\- To oświeć mnie, o Płomienny.  
\- Sarkastyczny jak zwykle. – Mustang wydął wargę. Ed zaśmiał się. – Niemniej jednak zamierzam utworzyć nowy urząd. I planowałem obsadzić cię tam na stanowisku.  
\- Ech, jak podejrzewałem. – Elric oparł na oparcie i odchylił głowę. – Nie będę jednym z twoich pionków od wypisywania papierków.  
\- Wiem o tym. Jednakże posada, którą ci oferuję, będzie wymagała wiedzy. Alchemicznej wiedzy.  
\- Doskonale wiesz, że już nigdy nie użyję alchemii. Po co ci moja teoria? Masz przecież wielu tych, którzy posługują się nią w praktyce. Nie chcę twojej litości.  
\- To nie litość, Stalowy. Potrzebuję właśnie teoretyka ze świeżym umysłem, zdolnego do przekazania swojej wiedzy tym, którzy później wykorzystają ją w praktyce. Rozumiesz?  
\- Mam… nauczać? – zapytał niepewnie Edward. – Kogo?  
\- Alchemików. Czy to nie oczywiste? – Mustang rozłożył szeroko ręce.  
\- Serio? Bo ja myślałem, że złote rybki! – sarknął Ed. – Po co ci alchemicy?  
\- Do odbudowy kraju. I by wszystkim żyło się lepiej. Alchemik w małej mieścinie, utrzymywany za państwowe pieniądze, może zawsze bardzo pomóc. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto mi tych alchemików wyszkoli. I będzie ich pilnował, by czasem nie brali się za nieetyczne transmutacje.  
\- I tym kimś miałbym być ja?  
Roy wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Daję ci tylko możliwość. Chyba, że masz lepszą perspektywę?  
Ed rzucił mu wyzywające spojrzenie.  
Zupełnie jak osiem lat temu, pomyślał Mustang. Wystarczy mu tylko wskazać drogę, a w jego wzroku znów płonie ogień. Zobaczysz, Stalowy, na końcu mnie spalisz.  
\- Więc jak?  
\- Zamierzam negocjować stawki. Nie będę pracował dla ciebie za półdarmo – zawyrokował Elric, zaplatając ręce na piersi. – Będę też chciał asystentów. Zamierzam prowadzić badania, wykorzystując ich alchemię.  
\- Och? Nie za dużo tych wymagań? – Roy uniósł brwi.  
\- Heh! Ja dopiero się rozkręcam! Radzę ci to gdzieś zapisywać, byś nie zapomniał przy sporządzaniu umowy! Wiesz, posunąłeś się w latach, pamięć nie ta…  
\- Nie traktuj mnie jak emeryta! A umowę zaraz każę napisać… Margaret! – krzyknął Roy.  
W chwilę później drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się, ukazując zaniepokojoną sekretarkę.  
\- Tak, panie generale?  
\- Wspólnie z obecnym tu Edwardem Elrikiem zamierzamy sporządzić pierwowzór umowy. Będziemy cię potrzebować, by jakoś ładnie i formalnie objąć ten galimatias, dlatego idź szybko po jakiś brudnopis czy coś. I przynieś świeżą lemoniadę i kanapki.  
Roy widział, jak kobieta kątem oka ogarnęła potłuczone szkło na stoliku i kapiącą na dywan oranżadę z rozbitego dzbanka.  
\- Tak jest, panie generale – powiedziała, po czym wyszła, by wypełnić rozkaz.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że właśnie tego chcesz? – zapytał Ed, spoglądając na Mustanga. Siniec na jego brodzie powoli zaczynał nabierać mocy prawnej. – Czy będziesz głównodowodzącym czy nie, ja się nie zmienię. Zawsze byłem tylko bezpańskim kundlem. Nigdy nie zdołasz utrzymać mnie na smyczy.  
\- Nie potrzebuję trzymać cię na smyczy. Chcę tylko, byś pilnował mojego podwórka. Im bardziej dziki kundel w obejściu, tym mniejsza szansa, że ktoś będzie chciał wtargnąć na moją posesję. Tak, Stalowy, jestem pewien.  
\- W takim razie lepiej będzie, jeśli to sobie zatrzymam. – Ed wychylił się i chwycił swój zegarek Państwowego Alchemika. – I oby twój plan się powiódł.  
Roy uśmiechnął się.  
\- Spokojnie, Stalowy. Na pewno się powiedzie.  
Jednak ten dzień nie był nudny.


	2. Chapter 2

ROK 1925. 09 MARCA  
AMESTRIS. CENTRALA  
KWATERA GŁÓWNA ARMII AMESTRIS  
GODZINA 09:30

\- … I tym oto sposobem jesteśmy razem już trzy miechy. – Havoc wydmuchnął obłok papierosowego dymu, który leniwie uniósł się pod sufit. Spojrzał na Mustanga. – A tobie jak się powodzi?  
Roy wyciągnął szyję, by ponad stosami czekających na podpisanie dokumentów zobaczyć swojego byłego podwładnego.  
\- Zajebiście – sarknął, ponownie pochylając się. Roztarł szyję. Ranek dopiero nastał, a jego już bolał kark. Nie ma co, zapowiada się świetny dzień. – Od tygodnia dzień w dzień mam randkę z tym czymś. – Wskazał na górę formularzy.  
Jean zaśmiał się bezgłośnie, zapalając kolejnego papierosa.  
\- Najwyraźniej niektóre rzeczy nawet po takim czasie się nie zmieniają – mruknął, zaciągając się głęboko.  
\- Niestety – jęknął Roy, kładąc głowę na biurku. – Miałem nadzieję, że zostając głównodowodzącym będę miał mniejszą styczność z tymi duperelami, a tego jakby się namnożyło. W dodatku niedługo przyjeżdża cesarz Xing. Muszę wszystkiego dopilnować. Eh!  
\- Rocznica? – zaciekawił się Havoc, wygodnie rozpierając się na sofie. Chwycił szklankę koniaku, który wcześniej zaproponował mu jego ekscelencja, głównodowodzący sił wojskowych Amestris, Roy Mustang.  
\- Taa – westchnął Roy, podpierając głowę na ręce i byle jak składając kolejne podpisy. – Nawet nie wiesz, ile tego jest. Załatwić delegacji z Xing bezpieczny dojazd do Centrali, zakwaterowanie, posiłki. Będą tu przez tydzień, więc i jakieś umilenie czasu wolnego, jakieś wycieczki czy coś. Dochodzi do tego jeszcze oczywiście sama sprawa ceremonii rocznicowych: oświadczenia dla mediów, przemowa, zaproszenia, zatwierdzenie wyróżnień i awansów, zapewnienie gościom bezpieczeństwa.  
\- Myślałem, że ktoś miał się tym zająć? – zdziwił się Havoc, o mało nie upuszczając papierosa na skórzaną tapicerkę sofy.  
Roy oparł się na swoim obrotowym krześle i wyjrzał przez okno. Niebo było bezchmurne i zapowiadał się ładny dzień.  
\- Powstał specjalny sztab, ale i tak cokolwiek tam nie postanowią, ja i tak muszę to przejrzeć i nanieść poprawki – wyjaśnił. Zamyślił się na chwilę. – Nużące.  
Z powrotem powrócił do dokumentów.  
\- Dobrze, że wiedziałem, kiedy odpuścić – mruknął Jean, upijając łyk trunku. – Biurokracja nigdy nie była spełnieniem moich marzeń.  
Roy uśmiechnął się kątem ust, jednakże Havoc nie mógł tego dostrzec zza muru papierzysk, który go otaczał.  
\- Och, no wiesz, ta praca ma nieraz swoje plusy – orzekł tajemniczo Mustang.  
\- Ciekawe jakie? – prychnął Jean.  
Roy uniósł w górę palec.  
\- Słuchaj.  
Jean zdziwił się, ale posłusznie wytężył słuch.  
Na początku jedyne, co do niego docierało, to ciche tykanie wielkiego zegara stojącego w kącie. Dopiero po chwili wyłowił uchem pierwszy podejrzany dźwięk.  
Wyszczerzył się szeroko.  
\- Zbliża się burza – parsknął śmiechem.  
Mustang skinął głową, również się uśmiechając.  
\- Co takiego zrobiłeś?  
\- Wywiesiłem grafik.  
Po chwili dźwięki, które niedawno były ledwo słyszalne, wyostrzyły się i dało się łatwo rozpoznać głosy kilku kłócących się za drzwiami osób.  
\- Nie może teraz pan tam wejść! Generał ma gościa!  
\- W dupie to mam! Muszę zobaczyć tego Płomiennego drania!  
\- Ależ pułkowniku! Jak pan może…?!  
\- Normalnie mogę! Przesunąć się!  
\- Pułkowniku! To…!  
Ani Mustang, ani Havoc mieli się już nie dowiedzieć, co „to” miało oznaczać, gdyż drzwi gabinetu jego ekscelencji otworzyły się z rozmachem. W progu stał nie kto inny jak właśnie Edward Elric w przepisowym, niebieskim mundurze, na który miał narzucony swój charakterystyczny czerwony alchemiczny płaszcz. Za nim widać było żołnierza, sekretarkę i dwójkę naukowców. O ile na twarzach tej czwórki malowało się skrajne przerażenie, o tyle oblicze Stalowego ukazywało, jak bardzo chłopak jest wkurzony.  
\- TY! – ryknął, pokazując palcem w górę dokumentów, za którą skrył się Mustang. – Co TO ma znaczyć?! – Pomachał w powietrzu trzymanym świstkiem papieru.  
Nie doczekawszy się odzewu, Stalowy zaczął iść w kierunku biurka, buzując wściekłością niczym rozjuszony byk.  
By zapobiec ewentualnemu rozlewowi krwi, do którego niechybnie się zanosiło, Jean postanowił się odezwać.  
\- Joł, Stalowy generale – mruknął niepewnie, unosząc w górę dłoń.  
Co zaskoczyło wszystkich, Edward zatrzymał się w swoim śmiercionośnym marszu i ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na blondyna.  
\- O, pan Havoc! – ucieszył się, podchodząc do mężczyzny i ściskając mu dłoń. – Dawnośmy się nie widzieli! Co tam? Znalazłeś w końcu dziewczynę?  
Roy odetchnął z ulgą. Zajęty rozmową Elric póki co zapomniał o swojej złości.  
\- Panie generale Mustang. – Roy spojrzał na sekretarkę, która wykorzystując chwilowe zaskoczenie podeszła do niego. – Najmocniej pana przepraszam, panie generale, ale nie mogliśmy zatrzymać pana pułkownika.  
\- Masz rację, jest jak sztorm – odrzekł Mustang, wzbudzając w kobiecie jeszcze większe zdziwienie. – Dziękuję bardzo, możecie odejść.  
\- T… Tak jest, panie generale!  
Gdy tylko zamknęły się drzwi, Roy spojrzał zza sterty dokumentów na pozostałą w gabinecie dwójkę mężczyzn.  
Niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają, co?, pomyślał, podpierając głowę na ręce i z delikatnym uśmiechem patrząc na Eda.  
Jak sięgnąć pamięcią wstecz, Mustang nie przypomina sobie dnia, by Elric nie odwalił wejścia smoka do jego gabinetu. Ed uwielbiał dynamikę i wprost nie potrafił usiedzieć w spokoju, gdy tylko wiedział, że coś się dzieje. Był ekspansywny – wszędzie było go pełno, i Roy nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, by kiedykolwiek mogło być inaczej.  
Nawet pomimo tego, że już od trzech lat Roy piastuje stanowisko naczelnika armii, zachowanie Elrika nie zmieniło się nawet o jotę. Wciąż zachowywał się wulgarnie w stosunku do niego i wdzierał się do gabinetu bez pozwolenia. Wojsko odbierało to jako pogardę dla rządu, ale prawda była taka, że cywile zobaczyli ludzkie oblicze władzy. A Royowi o to właśnie chodziło.  
\- A tak właściwie, to po co tu wpadłeś? – Dobiegł do Mustanga głos Havoca.  
Oho, pomyślał, ponownie kryjąc się za dokumentami. Dobiegła końca cisza przed burzą.  
\- Właśnie! – warknął Elric, odwracając się zamaszyście i podchodząc do biurka. Z impetem uderzył jedną ręką w stos papierów, aż kilka z nich spłynęło na podłogę, rozsypując się. – Możesz mi TO wytłumaczyć, jaśnie głównodowodzący?  
Stalowy pomachał w powietrzu popisaną kolorowymi ołówkami kartką.  
\- Co to jest? – zaciekawił się Jean, wstając z sofy i podchodząc do dwójki mężczyzn. Wyjął świstek z ręki Eda i uważnie mu się przyjrzał.  
\- Mój grafik – syknął zjadliwie Elric, piorunując Mustanga wzrokiem.  
Roy wyprostował się i odchrząknął.  
\- Myślałem, że był bezpiecznie zamknięty w szklanej gablotce.  
\- Masz rację, był. – Ed wyszczerzył zęby. – Ale już nie jest. Wiesz… Szkło jest strasznie nietrwałym materiałem.  
Mustang i Havoc wzdrygnęli się.  
\- Rozumiem – kontynuował Roy konwersacyjnym tonem, splatając dłonie przed twarzą. – A co spowodowało, że przyniosłeś go do mnie?  
\- Jeszcze się pytasz?! – krzyknął Edward, dwoma rękami uderzając w górę dokumentów. – Wracam styrany z inspekcji, niewyspany, wchodzę do odprawki i co widzę?! Że jaśnie wielmożny pan Podpłomyk nawalił mi na cały cholerny tydzień wykłady od rana do wieczora! I to bez chwili przerwy!  
\- Wypraszam sobie – wtrącił Mustang, unosząc dłoń. Zabrał od Havoca rozpiskę i uniósł ją na wysokość oczu Eda. – Masz pięciominutowe przerwy między wykładami.  
Elric sapnął ze złości, wyrywając kartkę z rąk przełożonego.  
\- To jest wyzysk! Znęcasz się nade mną!  
\- W żadnym wypadku. W tym tygodniu przyjechała do nas delegacja danchemików z Xing i obiecałeś, że przeprowadzisz dla nich wykłady. Mówiłem ci o tym z dwa miesiące temu, pamiętasz? Zgodziłeś się na te wykłady.  
Edward zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.  
\- Teraz to mnie jawnie bujasz, co nie?  
Roy westchnął, otwierając szufladę biurka. Od początku wiedział, że tak to się skończy.  
Tak, to prawda, że dwa miesiące temu informował Stalowego o tym, że gościnnie ma przyjechać do nich na kilka dni delegacja Xingijczyków i pytał mu się, czy nie przeprowadziłby dla nich ciągu wykładów. Ed, oczywiście nie słuchając go, wielce zajęty sortowaniem arcyważnych dokumentów zgodził się, jednak Roy wiedział doskonale, że po tych dwóch miesiącach nic nie będzie pamiętał, dlatego wolał się ubezpieczyć i poprosił Elrika o pisemne oświadczenie. Ed zrzędził na nadmierną biurokrację, ale przynajmniej teraz Roy miał swój dowód.  
\- Proszę – mruknął Mustang, wręczając blondynowi podpisany przez niego własnoręcznie dokument. – Jak widzisz, wcale cię nie bujam.  
Elric wyrwał papier i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.  
\- Niech ci będzie – sapnął, odkładając kartkę na jeden z chybotliwych stosów. – Ale następnym razem konsultuj ze mną mój grafik! – Ponownie wytknął w Roya palcem.  
\- Tak-tak. – Mustang uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
Edward nadął policzki.  
\- Wychodzę – oznajmił, odwracając się zamaszyście. Zafurkotała za nim czerwona peleryna.  
\- Radzę się pospieszyć! – krzyknął za nim Mustang, gdy Ed był już przy drzwiach. Chłopak obejrzał się przez ramię. – Twój pierwszy wykład zaczął się pięć minut temu.  
Ed wytknął język, po czym z głośnym trzaskiem opuścił gabinet.  
Roy zaśmiał się pod nosem.  
\- Lubisz go drażnić, co nie? – zagadnął Havoc, zapalając papierosa.  
\- Uwielbiam – mruknął Roy rozmarzonym tonem, odchylając się na krześle. Chwilę jeszcze się relaksował, po czym wstał tak gwałtownie, że przestraszył wyglądającego przez okno Jeana. – Zbieraj się, wychodzimy – oznajmił, zdejmując górę munduru, pod którą miał frotową koszulę w kratę.  
\- Dokąd to niby? – zaciekawił się Havoc, z uwagą przyglądając się, jak głównodowodzący zawzięcie poszukuje czegoś w szafce.  
Blondyn wykrzywił się, gdy Roy rzucił w niego czymś przypominającym wyliniałego czarnego kota, co później okazało się peruką. Mustang już zakładał swoją w burym kolorze.  
\- Idziemy na wykład Stalowego – oznajmił generał, poprawiając na nosie okulary.  
Havoc westchnął przeciągle, gasząc peta o parapet i z niezadowoleniem zakładając przebranie.  
\- A po jaką cholerę? – zaciekawił się.  
\- Pokażę ci coś zabawnego – mruknął Mustang, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.  
Chcąc nie chcąc Havoc wyszedł za nim na korytarz. Co było dziwne, sekretarka nawet się nie zdziwiła widząc generała w przebraniu.  
\- Często to robisz? – zapytał Jean, gdy wyszli już na korytarz odprowadzani gorącymi zapewnieniami kobiety, że wszystkim się zajmie.  
\- Robię co?  
\- Chodzisz do Eda na wykłady.  
Zdążyli zejść już po schodach i wyjść na dziedziniec. Pomimo tego, że wiosna jeszcze się nie zaczęła, na dworze było ciepło, co rzadko było spotykane o tej porze roku.  
\- Raz na jakiś czas – odparł Roy, otwierając drzwi do niskiego, niepozornego budynku mieszczącego się tuż koło stołówki. Za czasów wojskowej kariery Jeana znajdował się tutaj sztab żandarmerii, ale od kiedy armia przeszła reorganizację, gmach przeznaczono na Akademię Alchemików.  
Havoc rozejrzał się po wnętrzu.  
Od progu szło zauważyć, że coś było nie tak. Korytarze zatłoczone były przez ludzi w różnym wieku – dwóch czy trzech staruszków dyskutowało zawzięcie z szatniarką, kilkudziesięciu mężczyzn i kobiet próbowało dopchać się do tablicy ogłoszeń, po holu biegało z tuzin dzieci. Jakaś kobieta z niemowlęciem na rękach stała w długaśnej kolejce po bóg-jeden-wie-co. Do tego na każdym kroku można było spotkać kręcących się w grupkach badaczy w tych ich śmiesznych białych kitlach.  
\- Co to? Wojna się szykuje? – zdziwił się Havoc, z niezrozumieniem przeciskając się przez ten tłum za idącym w swoją stronę Mustangiem.  
Roy roześmiał się, przez co kilka osób spojrzało w jego kierunku.  
\- Prawie żeś zgadł. Za chwilę będziesz brał udział w prawdziwej bitwie.  
Havoc uśmiechnął się niepewnie.  
\- Nie strasz mnie.  
\- Nie straszę, tylko uprzedzam.  
W końcu zatrzymali się przed jakimiś drzwiami, pod którymi zebrało się mrowie ludzi. Niektórzy wyciągali szyje, by móc dostrzec stojącego koło wrót żołnierza.  
\- Masz. – Jean poczuł, jak Mustang wciska mu w rękę jakiś papier. Spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. – Przepustka. Bez tego nie masz co czekać – wyjaśnił Roy, rozglądając się dookoła. – Patrząc na to, ilu ich się tu zebrało, musi być dzisiaj ciekawy temat.  
\- Czego?  
\- Wykładu. – Ciemne oczy Roya zabłysły zza szkieł okularów.  
Havoc uchylił usta i przez chwilę się zastanawiał.  
\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że oni wszyscy czekają na wykład? – zapytał w końcu, wiodąc dookoła ręką.  
Mustang skinął głową.  
Z przodu tłumu powstało nagłe ożywienie, które niczym żywy organizm przeniosło się przez całe zbiorowisko. Nagle jakby zrobiło się ciaśniej.  
\- Pamiętaj tylko, że teraz nazywasz się Nash Trigham, bo inaczej nie wejdziesz – zdążył tylko wysapać Mustang, nim ktoś z tyłu nie wcisnął go w plecy stojącego przed nim mężczyzny.  
\- Uwaga! – Dobiegł gdzieś od strony drzwi grzmiący głos. Jean wzdrygnął się. – Nie pchać się! Liczba miejsc ograniczona, nie wszyscy wejdą! Najpierw ci, którzy się zapisali i mają przepustki! Przejście! Zróbcie przejście!  
Tłum znów zafalował i pośród ludzi utworzyło się wąskie przejście, którym przeciskali się ci, których wyczytał z listy żołnierz. Idąc tym prześwitem za Mustangiem i widząc zazdrosne spojrzenia mijanych ludzi Havoc miał niemiłe wrażenie, że niektórzy z tu obecnych mieli niepohamowaną chęć bić się o jego wejściówkę.  
Bitwa, co?, pomyślał, przypominając sobie wcześniejsze słowa Mustanga.  
W końcu, po dokładnym sprawdzeniu oryginalności przepustki, Jean przeszedł za mityczne drzwi sali wykładowej.  
\- Boże, to był horror! – stęknął, sadowiąc się koło Roya w ławce w najwyższym rzędzie. Oklepał wszystkie kieszenie w poszukiwaniu paczki z fajkami. – I może mi jeszcze powiesz, że to codzienność?  
\- To jest codzienność – przytaknął Roy, przeciągając się.  
Miejsce, które wybrali, było strategicznie dobre z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze, było doskonale widać katedrę. Po drugie, ukryci za licznymi słuchaczami byli praktycznie nie do wykrycia. Po trzecie, ich rozmowy przeszkadzałyby minimalnej liczbie uczestników.  
Sala zapełniała się systematycznie, aż w końcu zostało zajęte ostatnie wolne miejsce. Nim zdążyły zamknąć się drzwi, z korytarza dało się usłyszeć przeciągły jęk tych, którzy nie zdążyli wejść.  
Jean pokręcił głową, wsuwając w usta papierosa, przezornie nie zapalając go – doskonale wiedział, że jakikolwiek zapach tytoniu od razu przykułby uwagę Stalowego, a ta konspiracja raczej miała coś na celu.  
\- Powiedz mi teraz, po co my tu właściwie jesteśmy? – zapytał szeptem Havoc, nachylając się w stronę Roya.  
\- Jak to po co? – sapnął ze zdziwieniem Mustang, poprawiając na nosie okulary. – Nie widzisz tego?  
\- Czego niby?  
Roy westchnął, podpierając głowę na ręce. Dookoła rozmowy powoli cichły, niczym w teatrze po pierwszym gongu.  
\- Spójrz na tych ludzi – mruknął cicho Roy, palcami bębniąc w pulpit ławki. – Przypomnij sobie to, co widziałeś przed salą. To tylko wykład ogólny, z którego nawet nie ma egzaminu, a obecność jest dobrowolna. W tym samym czasie trwają zajęcia, odbywają się inne obowiązkowe prelekcje. Nic ci nie przychodzi do głowy?  
Havoc zastanowił się głęboko.  
Rzeczywiście, było to dosyć nieoczekiwane, by trwały zapisy na nieobowiązkowe fakultety. W dodatku ten ogrom ludzi, który zastał tuż pod drzwiami sali. Pamiętał, że idąc za Mustangiem mijał inne wejścia do audytorium, przed którymi nie było tylu chętnych słuchaczy. I co w ogóle oznacza zwrot „wykład ogólny”?  
Jean spojrzał w dół pomieszczenia, gdzie otworzyły się małe boczne drzwiczki, przez które weszło pięciu naukowców. Badacze usiedli na wąskiej ławce pod boczną ścianą, każdy z kajecikiem w ręce i z nabożną czcią wpatrzony w drzwi po przeciwnej stronie.  
\- Zaczyna się – szepnął cicho Roy, uśmiechając się i przykładając palec do ust.  
Zapadła głucha cisza.  
\- Sorki za spóźnienie. – Rozległo się potężne rąbnięcie. Havoc zwrócił wzrok w stronę dźwięku i zauważył, że przez drzwi, w które wpatrywali się uczeni weszła postać w czerwonej pelerynie. – Ale musiałem kogoś opierdzielić za zawalenie mi grafiku. - Wykładowca doszedł do katedry i usiadł na blacie. - Jak się dowiedziałem w tym tygodniu przyjechała delegacja z Xing i mam im pierdzielić o dupie Maryni, więc niestety nasze pogadanki ogólne muszą zostać przeniesione na inny termin.  
Rozległ się ogłuszający jęk zawodu.  
\- Hej! To nie moja wina! Petycje proszę składać do cholernego Płomyczka!  
\- Co to, kurczę, ma znaczyć? – Havoc usłyszał przy swoim uchu ciche warknięcie ze strony Roya. – Stalowy podburza przeciwko mnie swoich studentów?  
Jean zaśmiał się bezgłośnie, dalej obserwując.  
W pomieszczeniu uniosło się w górę kilkanaście par rąk.  
\- Od prawej – zawyrokował Ed, wskazując na jakąś dziewczynę siedzącą w środku rzędu i prawie wstającą, by tylko było widać jej podniesioną dłoń.  
Panna podskoczyła na ławce.  
\- Czy to oznacza, że teraz nie będzie wykładu ogólnego? – zapytała.  
Kilka rąk opadło, najwyraźniej inni chcieli zadać to samo pytanie.  
\- Nie, dlaczego? – odparł Elric, wygodniej rozsiadając się na biurku. Jedną nogę oparł o pulpit. – Nie widzę przeszkód, by nie zrobić pogadanki. Chodzi tylko o to, że te prelekcje, które miały się odbyć w czasie moich wykładów z Xingijczykami zostaną przesunięte na inne terminy, a reszta, która nie koliduje, będzie według planu. Uprzedzając dalsze pytania – dodał, widząc kolejne unoszące się ręce – to przepustki z terminów przekładanych nie przepadają. – Część rąk znów poszło w dół. – Coś jeszcze?  
\- A co z zadaniami egzaminacyjnymi? – odezwał się jakiś chłopak w platynowych włosach. – Obiecał psor, że przerobimy je na zajęciach ogólnych, a jeśli te przepadają… Egzaminy już za dwa tygodnie!  
Podniosło się kilka głosów i rozgorzała mała dyskusja, którą przerwał dopiero krzyk Eda:  
\- Spokojnie! Wszystko zdążymy przerobić. Uznajmy po prostu, że ten tydzień nie istnieje i liczenie dni do testów zacznijcie od następnego poniedziałku.  
\- Chce przez to psor powiedzieć, że… egzaminy zostały przełożone na za trzy tygodnie? – wolał się upewnić platynowo włosy.  
\- Tak, zostały przełożone. Tylko weźcie się przyłóżcie do nauki, bym później nie musiał świecić oczami przed Płomyczkiem! – zdążył jeszcze krzyknąć Elric, nim został zagłuszony przez wiwatujący tłum.  
Jean uśmiechnął się.  
Cały Ed – gdziekolwiek się nie pojawiał, potrafił zjednać sobie ludzi. Teraz Havoc już wiedział, co oznaczał termin „wykład ogólny” i dlaczego pchało się na niego tylu chętnych. Zwyczajnie w tym czasie Ed rozmawiał z tymi ludźmi, a nie tylko przedstawiał suche fakty. A oni go za to cenili, gdyż poza zwykłym wykuciem kilkudziesięciu regułek zdobywali też inną wiedzę, praktyczną.  
\- Dobra, starczy tego dobrego! – Ed klasnął kilka razy dłońmi, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Wrzawa dookoła powoli cichła. – Jeśli nie ma więcej pytań, to może przejdźmy już do dzisiejszego tematu. Co to miało być? - Elric wstał z biurka i podszedł do siedzących z boku badaczy. Jeden z nich podał mu plik kartek. – Demokratycznie wybór padł na… - Ed wbił wzrok w kartkę – prawdę o Sądnym Dniu?  
Elric oderwał wzrok od kartki i rozejrzał się po sali.  
\- Dlaczego akurat taki temat? – zaciekawił się. – Przecież niedługo ma być rocznica i głównodowodzący ma wygłosić oficjalne przemówienie i w ogóle. Więc dlaczego chcecie omawiać to ze mną?  
Jean przebiegł wzrokiem po twarzach słuchaczy. Widział, jak spoglądają oni po sobie, niepewni.  
Nachylił się do Roya.  
\- I co ty na to? – zapytał. – Nie wtrącisz się?  
Mustang wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To jest wykład Eda – odparł, podpierając głowę na dłoniach. Zmrużył oczy. – I jego studenci. Nie zamierzam mieszać się w to, co on im mówi. To po pierwsze.  
\- A po drugie? – Jean również oparł głowę na rękach.  
\- Jesteśmy tutaj incognito. – Roy przytknął palec do ust. – Więc nie psuj naszej przykrywki.  
Havoc zaśmiał się bezgłośnie.  
Tymczasem Ed oddał kartkę naukowcowi i rozsiadł się na blacie biurka.  
\- No więc? Odpowie mi ktoś w końcu? – spytał się.  
\- No bo… - W środkowym rzędzie niepewnie odezwała się jakaś dziewczyna. – Według ogólnych oświadczeń, za wydarzeniami związanymi z Sądnym Dniem stali najwyżsi zwierzchnicy armii. Więc nie spodziewamy się usłyszeć całej prawy.  
\- Podejrzewamy, że rząd będzie się starał to ukryć! – wtrącił się chłopak z tyłu sali, chcąc wspomóc koleżankę. – A jednocześnie wiemy, że psor może nam powiedzieć prawdę!  
\- Chcemy móc sami osądzić przeszłość! – dodał ktoś jeszcze.  
Na nowo w audytorium zawrzało. Ze swojego miejsca Roy doskonale widział, jak Elric przygryza wargi. Sam był bardzo ciekawy, jak chłopak postąpi. Jak do tej pory, on sam również nie obrał jasnego stanowiska, a każdą kolejną wersję swojej przemowy wyrzuca do kosza. Ale w końcu musi się ustosunkować – jest w końcu naczelnikiem państwa. Musi jakoś ocenić czyny poprzedniej generacji.  
Ed ma ten luksus, że nikt tego od niego nie wymaga.  
\- Prawda – zaczął Stalowy. Gdy tylko jego głos przebrzmiał, dookoła panowała cisza. – Prawda jest dosyć ciekawym tworem – kontynuował, stawiając nogę na blacie. – Gdy jesteś w stanie ją poznać, wierzysz jej bezwzględnie, przez co dajesz sobą manipulować. Jesteś podatny na nią i nie przyjmujesz nic więcej do świadomości. Można rzec, że prawdą można najskuteczniej kontrolować. Dla alchemika Prawda przybiera różne miana: wszechświat, absolut, bóg. Czyli jest jedynym, co alchemik musi zrozumieć i do czego musi dążyć. Jest Jedynym, w czym zawiera się Wszystko. – Ed zamyślił się, drapiąc po głowie. – Idąc tym tropem, jako przyszli alchemicy powinniście ją poznać, by nie popełnić tych błędów, które doprowadziły do incydentu Sądnego Dnia.  
\- Roy! – syknął cicho Havoc. – Masz ostatnią szansę!  
Mustang rzucił na niego zdawkowe spojrzenie, po czym jego wzrok ponownie skupił się na postaci w czerwonej pelerynie.  
Doskonale wiedział, że jeżeli tego nie przerwie, Ed o wszystkim opowie. Ale…   
Czy on sam chce zachować to w tajemnicy? Czy te wojskowe kłamstwa nie są już za ciężkie? Jeśli będzie to kontynuował, jego następcy nie będą w stanie udźwignąć tej odpowiedzialności i możliwe, że nadejdzie dzień, w którym będzie żałował, że postanowił milczeć.  
Kiedyś mnie spalisz, Stalowy.  
Ed rozejrzał się dookoła. Widział wpatrzone w siebie z wyczekiwaniem twarze.  
Westchnął głęboko.  
\- Prawdą jest to, że nasze państwo założone zostało przez homunkulusa zwącego się Ojcem, by posłużyć jako składnik do wyprodukowania Kamienia Filozoficznego. Poprzednia generalicja o wszystkim wiedziała i, co najśmieszniejsze, gorączkowo przyklaskiwała temu pomysłowi. Z chęci zdobycia nieśmiertelności gotowi byli poświęcić wszystkich mieszkańców Amestris, byle by tylko osiągnąć cel. Oczywiście głównodowodzący King Bradley wiedział o wszystkim, co więcej, został stworzony, by doprowadzić cały plan do końca. Finał istnienia naszego kraju miał nastąpić właśnie w trakcie Sądnego Dnia, a ludzie, którzy wówczas walczyli przeciwko generalicji, to Ishvarczycy, kilkoro cudzoziemców oraz część naszych wojsk. Niektórzy poświęcili życia, byśmy dzisiaj mogli nadal istnieć jako odrębne byty, a nie energia Kamienia. To cała prawda o Sądnym Dniu.   
Zapadła cisza.  
Mustang rozejrzał się ostrożnie dookoła.  
Widział twarze oszołomionych, patrzących z niedowierzaniem ludzi. Kilku studentów otworzyło usta z zaskoczenia. Naukowcy również nie mogli dojść do siebie. Zamarli, z ołówkami nad kajetami, zdezorientowani.  
Edward natomiast nadal siedział na biurku z nogą opartą o blat.  
\- Ironia, prawda? – odezwał się w końcu Elric, by przerwać tą ciążącą ciszę. Wziął w rękę przycisk do papieru i zaczął się nim bawić. – Ci, którzy zostali uznani za zdrajców… Cudzoziemcy poszukujący u nas rozwiązania swoich własnych problemów… Oraz Ishvarczycy, których sami pozbawiliśmy ich ojczyzny… To oni walczyli przeciwko ciemiężcom, których wszyscy uważali za dbających o pokój narodowych bohaterów. Prawda bywa czasami okrutna – dodał po chwili namysłu Ed.  
\- Ale… To nie może być prawda! – oburzył się chłopak siedzący kilka miejsc od Roya.   
Cholera!, zaklął Mustang, gdy tylko wzrok Elrika podążył w stronę ostatniego rzędu. Jeszcze chwila, a zostaniemy zdemaskowani!  
\- Dlaczego? – Ed wzruszył ramionami. – Chcieliście usłyszeć prawdę, więc ją macie. Nie mam powodów, dla których miałbym was okłamywać. Nie obchodzi mnie wierność wojsku, nie jestem jej częścią, tylko naukowcem w stopniu pułkownika. W sumie nawet nie wiem dlaczego.  
\- Ale jeśli to prawda…! – krzyknął ktoś z drugiego końca sali.  
\- To JEST prawda – wszedł mu w słowo Elric.  
\- To w takim razie dlaczego rząd jeszcze tego nie ogłosił?! Dlaczego przez tyle lat było to utrzymywane w tajemnicy?!  
Ed założył dłonie na piersi i odchylił się do tyłu, zamyślając.  
\- Część z was pamięta jeszcze zapewne rządy Bradleya – zaczął ostrożnie po chwili milczenia. – Wiecie z pewnością, że nie były one restrykcyjne dla obywateli, w pewnym sensie utrzymywały w kraju porządek.  
Roy zauważył kątem oka, jak kilku ludzi przytakuje poważnie głowami, wymienia się opiniami.  
Mustang podparł głowę na ręce.  
Do czego ty dążysz?, zastanawiał się, mrużąc oczy i z uwagą wpatrując się w Elrika.  
Tymczasem Ed ciągnął dalej swój wywód:  
\- Innymi słowy Bradley nie szkodził ludziom. Wiele osób poważnie przeżyło wiadomość, że zginął. Nastroje ogólnie nie były wtedy do wyjawiania jakichkolwiek ważnych informacji odnośnie samego Sądnego Dnia. Myślę, że po przejęciu władzy wszyscy bali się jeszcze dodatkowo wybuchu zamieszek. W końcu bardzo wielu ludzi uważało głównodowodzącego za wzór do naśladowania – kochający ojciec i mąż, zawsze znajdujący czas dla swojej rodziny. Teraz, po dziesięciu latach, po śmierci pani Bradley myślę, że społeczeństwo może usłyszeć prawdę. Po tym, jak wspomnienia powoli przygasły – zakończył niepewnie Stalowy, drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem w tył głowy.  
\- Co o tym myślisz? – zapytał już na korytarzu Jean, gdy wraz z pozostałymi studentami opuszczali salę po zakończonym wykładzie.  
Roy wzruszył ramionami, zdejmując z nosa okulary i chowając je do kieszeni na piersi.  
\- Miał trochę racji – mruknął Havoc, w końcu zapalając papierosa. Zaciągnął się z ulgą i chwilę trzymał dym w płucach, nim w końcu posłał go pod sufit. – Grumman też nigdy nie kwapił się do ujawnienia jakichkolwiek szczegółów opinii publicznej.  
\- Twierdzisz zatem, że ja powinienem? – Mustang spojrzał uważnie na Jeana. Ten zasępił się odrobinę.  
\- Nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać. To ty jesteś głównodowodzącym.   
Wyszli na dziedziniec przed Akademią. Tutaj również kręciło się sporo osób – część siedziała na schodach i powtarzała materiał, inni rozmawiali w małych grupkach o czymś z ożywieniem. Jean mógłby się założyć, że właśnie przekazywana jest z ust do ust treść ostatniego wykładu Stalowego.  
\- Jednakże spójrz na to od drugiej strony: wyjawiając prawdę, uzyskasz poparcie obywateli jako bardziej wiarygodny. W przyszłości może ci się to przydać, co nie?  
Mustang uśmiechnął się.  
\- ”Wiarygodny”, co? – mruknął.  
Havoc wzruszył ramionami. Ściągnął z głowy perukę i wepchnął ją w ręce Roya. Skinął ręką na pożegnanie.  
Wiarygodny?, myślał Płomienny w zaciszu swojego domowego salonu, popijając brandy.   
Powoli zbliżała się północ, a on postanowił, że dziś ostatecznie napisze oświadczenie związane z rocznicą Sądnego Dnia.  
Chwycił kartkę i pióro i zamyślił się nad odpowiednim doborem słów. Jego umysł podświadomie przywołał obraz Stalowego Alchemika.  
\- Wiarygodny… - szepnął Roy, podczas gdy w myślach analizował najmniejsze zaobserwowane dzisiaj zachowanie Elrika. – Poparcie…  
Każdy grymas, każdy uśmiech. Każdą wypowiedzianą złośliwość czy pochwałę. Każdy gest ręki.  
Odchylił głowę na oparcie sofy i przymknął oczy. Wyobraził sobie, jak Ed pochyla się nad nim, przy tym wyzywając od leni i darmozjadów, by zaraz gorąco pocałować. A on przyciąga go do siebie i scałowuje wszystkie te bluzgi. Jak w chwilę później walczą z guzikami koszul i klamrami pasów. Jak…  
\- Wiarygodny…  
”Wzór do naśladowania – kochający mąż i ojciec, zawsze mający czas dla rodziny” - Roy przypomniał sobie dzisiejsze słowa Eda.  
Otworzył oczy.  
Jak ma to zrobić, skoro osobą, którą kocha, jest jego podwładny? W dodatku o połowę młodszy mężczyzna?


End file.
